1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an efficient and simple means to calculate the numerical value of a parameter when the relation between the parameters is given in the form of equation (3) where one of the parameters, (w), is expressed as a function of the other parameters x.sub.1, x.sub.2, . . . , x.sub.n.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many scientific and industrial phenomena there are cases where two or more parameters are related to each other. Those relations between parameters are either expressed by mathematical formulae in some instances or given by numerical tables in other cases. To use such phenomena for a practical purpose, it is of a paramount importance to obtain the value of a parameter in terms of the others.
A function generator of the type of equation (1) comprising a cascade accumulator is described in my patent application filed Apr. 27, 1972, U.S. Ser. No. 248,141, entitled TEMPERATURE MEASURING EQUIPMENT WITH POLYNOMIAL SYNTHESIS, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,872. The discussions with regard to the FIGS. 29, 32, 33, 34 and 35, and equations (66) through (76) of the above application shown the principle and operation of the cascade accumulator. But this is limited to a function of a single variable whereas this invention relates further to a function of a plural number of variables and shows other and simplified circuitry for the cascade accumulation even for a function of a single variable.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,444 DIGITAL DATA GENERATOR CIRCUITS FOR COMPUTER TESTING invented by H. A. Schneider shows also a function generator of the type of equation (1). In the Schneider patent, however, each term of the equation (1) is generated separately and then combined to form a polynomial. As a result, the circuitry needed is much more complicated, compared with the present application.